


maple candy, present participle [PODFIC]

by PresAudiobooks (PresAlex)



Series: [PODFIC] [4]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length 0-5 minutes, blah blah blah unreliable narrator character study stream of consciousness you get the point, daniel deserves a happy peaceful post-canon life 2k19, that's it that's the story, there isn't even a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresAlex/pseuds/PresAudiobooks
Summary: and all of a sudden, you’re sitting there at your little kitchen table in your little makeshift home, and you’ve never been happier, and you’ve never been more nauseatingly alone.(or, acceptance.)--Podficced





	maple candy, present participle [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [maple candy, present participle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881448) by [agivise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agivise/pseuds/agivise). 



> i absolutely looooovoed this story it was so poetic and INCREDIBLY fun to read

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @cryke_art


End file.
